Simpson House/nl
3, 1|Row 5 title= Inkomen Tijd |Row 5 info = 45 seconden |image = File:simpsonhouse.png |-|- |Row 1 info = 135 |Row 6 title = Oppervlakte |Row 6 info = 8x6|Row 7 title = Bouwtijd |Row 7 info = 6 seconden|Row 8 title = Opdracht |Row 8 info = '' Square One|Row 9 title = Actie |Row 9 info = Income Tax|imagewidth = 250px}} Het '''Huis van de Simpsons' is het eerste gebouw dat de speler bouwt in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Het is verplicht om te bouwen om de tutorial te beëindigen. Het gebouw kan niet worden opgeslagen. Lisa Simpson wordt vrijgespeeld als het huis af is. Elk lid van de Simpson familie, met uitzondering van Bart, heeft op zijn minst één permanente taak die hier kan worden volbracht. Over Gelegen aan de Evergreen Terrace op nummer 742 bevindt zich het Simpson huis van de Simpson family, en is eigendom van Homer Simpson. Een levensechte replica van het huis is gebouwd in Henderson in de staat Nevada als onderdeel van een wedstrijd in 1997. Het Flanders House bevindt zich oorspronkelijk links van het huis. Taken De personagegroepen zijn onder aan de lijst te vinden. Bernice Hibbert * Pick on Marge - 4h Conductor Homer * Try to Find Monorail Keys - 60m Cool Homer * Cram Body Into Skinny Jeans - 24h Cool Lisa * Hang with Cool Kids - 8h * Sneak in Some Homework - 12h Daredevil Bart * Daydream of Fame - 60m * Practice Showmanship - 8h * Watch Stuntmen on TV - 12h Fairy Kodos * Flirt With Human Males - 8h George Washington * Write a Tell-All - 4h * Plan an Invasion of Britain - 8h Gina Vendetti * Join a Family Dinner - 12h Grampa * Tell Stories on the Couch - 60m * Babysit Bart and Lisa - 12h Gymnastic Lisa * Dream About Passing Gym Class - 24h Homer * Way Over Sleep for a Power Nap - 4h * Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h Homer Barbarian * Pretend to Be a Sitcom Dad - 8h * Fix Appliances with Axe - 16h * Browse the Internet - 24h Hugo * Practice Stitching Things Together - 60m * Clean his Room - 8h * Sleep in Simpson Attic - 24h Kumiko * Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h Lampwick * Hide in the Simpsons Basement - 6h Laura Powers * House Sit at the Simpsons - 24h Lisa * Do Next Week's Homework - 24h Marge * Read 'Chores' Magazine - 45s * Clean the House - 3h Marge the Witch * Relax with Book of Spells - 24h Mayan Marge * Wash Mayan Homer’s Mayan Thong - 60m * Chant Ancient Song - 8h Mr. Plow * Wear Jacket to Bed - 12h Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Ninja Homer * Steer the Mob in Wise Directions - 8h * Twirl Whacking Stick - 12h * Polish Stick for Whacking - 24h Plopper * Pig Out - 60m * Enjoy a Tummy Rub - 12h * Accept Great Power Responsibility - 12h Sacagawea Lisa * Sulk - 60m * Mourn Thanksgiving Massacre - 8h Santa Homer * Get Stuck in the Chimney - 4h Saxophone Lisa * Practice a Saxophone Solo At Home - 4h Sideshow Bob * Spy on the Simpsons - 12h Space Mutant * Hide in Simpsons Basement - 4h Stampy * Redecorate the Simpson House - 24h Strongman Homer * Impress Rubes with His Strength - 12h Suzanne the Witch * Nanny for the Simpsons - 24h Tribal Chief * Learn About Springfield's Culture - 12h Wizard Marge * Magically Clean the House - 60m Bart * Protest on Deaf Ears - 2h * Reminisce About His Head Massage - 4h Gina Vendetti * Move in With the Simpsons - 2h Lisa * Keep a Cautious Eye on Gina - 4h Molloy * “Find the Burglar” - 8h Homer * Lament the One That Got Away - 8h Bart * Collect Fifty Shades of Grey - 4h * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h * Get Strangled at Home - 8h * Slowly Explain Technology to Stacy Lovell - 8h * Get Help from Lisa - 12h * Take a Bath - 12h * Take Another Bath - 12h * Sulk in his Room - 24h Blue Haired Lawyer * Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h Fat Tony * Hole up in Simpsons Basement - 5h George Washington * Reject Praise - 6h * Flee Admirers - 16h Homer * Post his Hack on the Internet - 60m * Crunch Duff Warm Ranch Chips - 2h * Cry after being Insulted by a Sea Mammal - 4h * Get Sucked - 4h * Enjoy His "Day Off" - 4h * Ignore Marge’s Groaning Noise - 4h * Pack for the Convention- 4h * Re-pack for the Convention - 4h * Drink Duff Beer - 4h * Host a Football Bash - 4h * Fret About Native American Relations - 6h * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h '' * ''Strangle Bart at Home - 8h * Wait for the Mailman - 12h * Teach About Springfield's Culture - 12h * Make a Snowman - 16h * Be Sick - 24h * Use Gremlins to Clear Drains - 24h * Prepare for Whacking Day - 24h * Play on your Computer with Lisa - 24h * Watch TV at Simpson House - 60m Lisa * Sulk - 45s * Hold Hands With Milhouse - 15m * Prepare an Indignant Petition - 60m * Investigate Super Bowl Financials - 60m * Destroy Gift Cards - 60m * Follow the Eggs - 60m * Sulk About Burns - 60m * Crunch the Numbers - 2h * Check Out Springface - 4h * Read the Tapped Out Forum - 4h * Request Subpoenas of NFL Tax Documents - 4h * Try to Solve the Latest Crisis - 4h * Release snakes from another town - 5h * Make Snow Angels - 6h * Fret About Native American Relations - 6h * Play In Her Room - 6h * Watch "The Dark Knight" - 6h * Help Bart - 12h * Read Fine Print - 12h * Locate a Guinea Pig Sanctuary - 12h * Investigate the Easter Boxes - 12h * Listen to a Bleeding Gums Murphy Album - 12h * Advertise Pride Month on the Internet - 12h * Campaign for Diversity Month - 12h * Work on a Secret Assignment - 24h * Play myStace at Home - 24h * Ponder the Meaning Of The Holidays - 24h * Blog About Amphibian Rights - 24h * Work on her Blog - 24h Marge * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h * Look for Homer’s License - 12h * Prepare Christmas Treats - 16h Mrs. Quimby * Lead an Angry Mob - 60m Patty * Point Out Homer’s Flaws - 6h * Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h * Visit the Simpson House - 24h Richard Nixon * Watch "The Dark Knight" - 6h Sacagawea Lisa * Go to her Room - 60m * Enjoy a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h Selma * Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h * Visit the Simpson House - 24h Smithers * Celebrate Diversity - 12h Stacy Lovell * Observe The Target Market - 6h Character Groups Springfield Elite * Join an Angry Mob - 60m Springfielders * Celebrate - 2h * Join the Continuing Festivities - 2h * Attend a Wake for Thanksgiving - 4h * Attend Homer's Football Bash - 4h Homer * Take A Nap - 60m Homer * Worry About His Wife - 12h Ice Cream Man Homer * Burn Lots of Things - 12h * Eat Ice Cream in the Basement - 12h Homer * Count His Money - 60m * Snitch on Tax Evaders - 60m Façades * Christmas Simpsons Home * Scream-son House * Tacky Festive Simpson House Trivia * In vergelijking met alle andere gebouwen geeft het Simpson Huis de meeste Cash en XP, en als de speler het spel perfect speelt levert het huis 240 cash en 80 XP per uur op, en kan het zelfs 5760 Cash en 1920 XP per dag opleveren (plus de bonus van de Conform-O-Meter). * Van alle gebouwen in het spel geeft het Simpson Huis (tot nu toe) de meeste taken aan de personages. * Wanneer een personage een taak in het huis aan het doen is gaat het raam linksboven (dit is het raam van de slaapkamer van Homer en Marge) open en waaien de gordijnen eruit. * Dit gebouw kan niet worden opgeslagen. * In de serie heeft het Simpson huis een stenen muur aan de zijkant. In het spel is die muur verwijderd en toegevoegd aan het Witte Huis Other Languages * Norwegian Gallery 742simphouse.jpg ChristmasSimpsonsHome.jpg|The during the winter with show and the Christmas lights up Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Level 1 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Visitable Homes Category:Where's Maggie Buildings